How to save Temari's life
by Ferret of the wind
Summary: How many times are you willing to have your heart broken for the one you love? How hard would it be for if they died for you?


How to save a life by The fray

Naruto characters Masashi Kishmoto

I was walking it was a warm sunny day. The perfect day many say. But to me it was the complete

Opposite. My life has never been great. I rarely have had moments that I truly loved. My life seems to get worse by the day.

I know that not everyone will be happy. Many are but some aren't. Some have lived their lives miserable and others haven't. But that's life.

It's kind of funny because soon as I think my life is going great. Then as soon as I get happy it goes back the being bad.

Recently I had a boyfriend. He said he loved me. I believed he did. He said I was the only one. We dated for three years. Then one day I catch him cheating on me.

With his teammate no less. I was hurt. My heart didn't break though. Because it is already broken. It was been broken since I was eight. I know it is beyond repair.

Many know that. So many don't want to hang around me. Nobody wants something that is broken beyond repair. Some more hopefully people tell me time heals all are wrong though. Time only makes you forget. It does not heal it just makes you numb. Or at least that's what it does for me. Which is not good enough.

**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk**

I see him. He looks at me. I glare and look away. Because if I looked for long enough I would start crying. I know he is walking closer to me. He calls my name but

I don't acknowledge him. I just keep walking. I remember what my mom told me " The past can only keep hurting if you let it stay with you. If you keep it in the present and in the future. But if you let it go it will stop hurting." I kept walking knowing that the past was just trying to hurt me. I knew he started running . I did too. I will try my hardest to not let the pasted get to me. I ignored my mind telling me running was the cowards way out. Because if it is than I'm okay with it. At least for now. I concentrated on the future and kept running.

**Step one you say we need to talk**

I looked at her as she was getting father away. I knew if I did not catch her she would be gone. And I would never see her again. I was wrong. I was drunk I thought it was her and not my teammate. I know for a fact that I love Ino but not in the same way I love her. I know she knows but she's hurting now and is running from the pain.

I want to be able to heal her heart but instead of that I just broke it more. I seen her and knew she was going to get away. I knew I would never be able to catch up.

I decide to try and get or by stopping. I said" Please lets just talk. At least let me try and explain." She kept running. Not once looking back. But then she stopped running and turned around. I looked at her face and knew she was in pain.

**He smiles politely back at you**

**You stare politely right on through**

I stopped and looked at him. He was smiling at me. I smiled at him. But out of politeness and nothing else. I reminded myself not to believe a word he said. I would not

Be messed with again. I won't let him hurt me again. I watched as he kept walking towards me. I wanted to run. I could but I knew I would not this time. I would listen to though I did not care for what he was going to say. He walked up to me explaining how sorry he was and he would never do it again. I knew he was sorry but I also knew he loved me but he loved Ino more. I told him I forgive him but I just want to be friends. He nodded but I could tell he was not to happy about the just friend part.

**Some sort of window to your right**

**As he goes left and you stay right**

We walked our separate ways. I knew we would never be going down the same path. We never would. I sighed I still loved I knew I never would be with him.

We are going down two very different roads. He would never understand me. I would never be able to trust him. I knew he loved someone else. It killed me every time she was around. I knew he never would be mine and that he was never mine.

**Between the lines of fear and blame**

**And you begin to wonder why you came**

I was yelling at Temari. She was about to go on the mission to kill Orochimaru. She was strong but not as strong as him. Even with other ninjas she would still lose.

I tried talking her out of it. Which cause a fight. I am only trying to protect her. But she thinks I am just trying to hurt her. We somehow got into a fight about us dating. I felt bad for yelling at her but she needed to the truth. I told her I love her and she told me she hates liars and walked out the door.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

I sat down. Tears running down my cheeks. I was never the strongest guy around. I knew she was making a mistake. A big one they could cost Temari her life.

I wonder how we got this distant from each other. I knew a big part of it was from kissing Ino. But even before that we were getting father away. It seems as if out goals. Changed from making each other happy to what we wanted to do. Not caring about how the other person felt. Or how much it hurt the other person. I think this all happened after Asuma died. I blamed myself and yelled at anyone who thought other wise. Which happened to be Temari sometimes. I think that's when we started getting distant. This is all my fault. Every last bit of it. And now Temari was going to get killed because of it. And its all because I am stupid and don't know how to stop her. And she won't stop because she does not care anymore. Because of me. I am the blame. All because I tried to save a lift. But instead I Destroyed it.

**Let him know that you know best**

**Cause after all you do know best**

**Try to slip past his defense**

**Without granting innocence**

Shikamaru it will be okay. I'll live. I am strong remember? I looked at him but he still was upset. I knew he did not believe a word I said. I won't care if I went off to battle mad at someone. Or if the were sad or mad about it. But for some reason I knew I had to make him happier before I left. Alright what could I do to make you happier?

"Not go" he replied. Anything but that. "Let me take your place. You stay here and I'll go." he said almost pleading. Not that either. "Then let me go with you." Shikamaru said pleading. You know they won't let you go. My only replied was a sigh. I bit my lip. Nothing was working. How about when I come back we hang out? "How about we hang out now and you don't go." He said once again pleading with me. How about this you go out with Ino while I am gone and if you love her more stay with her. But if not we give the dating thing a try again? "No because I love Ino like a sister and I love you like a wife." Fine then lets go talk about "us" and when I come back alive we talk about dating. "Lets talk then."

**Lay down a list of what is wrong**

**The things you've told him all along**

**And pray to God he hears you**

**And pray to God he hears you**

I just don't trust people. I mean my heart has been broken so many times. It hard for me. I mean my Father hitting me to me getting kicked out of the sand village by my own brother. Then you cheated on me with Ino. It hurts and I don't trust you. I love you but I don't trust you. I looked at him. " Temari I am sorry I was drunk when I kissed her. I thought it was you. If I had known I would never have done it!" That's just it you blame being drunk. You were not drunk the second time! Or all those times you looked at her. With love in your eyes! I choked on the last part. I knew I was about to cry so I left.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

I watched as she left. I knew she would not be back for along time. That is if she ever got back a live. I should have tried to stop her but I didn't. I don't even no why. I loved her and left her go. That's how stupid I am. Now I may never know if she would be the one.

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

I heard the ninjas who lived come home. One rainy day. I looked through the crowed. I did not see Temari anywhere. I got to one of the ninjas and asked where she was.

He told me she got captured and was dead. I stared to cry right then and there. I knew at that moment she was the one and now she was gone because of me. Because I was wrong.

**As he begins to raise his voice**

**You lower yours and grant him one last choice**

A few months later I started dating Shira. She was a sweet girl. She was the girl I wanted. She was smart, not to strong and listened to me. Never tried to start a fight. She was not loud and she was very helpful. Everything I wanted in a girl. One day Some ninjas came to town. They were the ones that were thought to have been killed. It turns out they were a live and escaped. Best of all Temari was with them! I felt bad though I was dating Shira but I wasn't in love with her. I loved Temari not Shira. So I broke up with Shira and started dating Temari.

* * *

Things were going great. I had Shikamaru as my boyfriend. He broke up with Shira just for me. I loved him he loved me. I was the happiest I had been in along time. I began to open up to him about my past. He was there for me and comforted me. For the first time since I was eight I felt loved again. One day I was going to Shikamaru's apartment and he was kissing Shira on the couch. He looked at me and pushed Shira away. I Shouted at him" Who do you choose" as tears ran on my checks. He looked at me and said Shira.

**Drive until you lose the road**

**Or break with the ones you've followed**

**He will do one of two things**

**He will admit to everything**

**Or he'll say he's just not the same**

**And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

I ran out the door and knew I would not come back again. I was going to leave the Leaf village and never come back. I should have never trusted him. Why do I set myself up just to fall again? About a our later I heard a knock on the door. I looked and It was Shikamaru. Leave me alone I shouted. "Temari listen to me I did not mean to kiss Shira. Ino was mind possessing me." Save it. I hate you and I never want to see you again. All you are good for is breaking my heart. I hate you. With that I ran out the door. Knocking Shikamaru down onto the ground. I kept running. Shikamaru followed.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

We had gotten run all for about two days. Non stop Shikamaru kept following me the whole way. I noticed he had stopped. I being so tired I almost fell on the ground.

I looked up just as a kuni flew right towards my heart. I knew I was going to die instead I was suddenly knocked down by Shikamaru. The kuni hit him strait in the heart.I started crying. " No Shikamaru don't die!" As he fell to the ground. I went up to him crying. "Don't cry I love you and I always will." "I love you to" I kissed him one last time

As he took his last breath of life. He was dead. I was alone now and all because he was trying to save my life. That day I lost my lover and my best friend


End file.
